Madeline Baek
---- The Sorting Quiz A. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is a requirement for every character you make! Please italicize the answer.) 1. What are you looking forward to learning at Hogwarts the most? :A. Transfiguration :B. Magical Creatures :C. Hexes & Jinxes :D. The castle's secret areas 2. Pick one: :A. Stars :B. Moon 3. If flowers adapted their scent to attract the unwary, what would it smell of in order to lure you in? :A. Parchment :B. Freshly baked bread :C. A crackling log fire :D. The Sea 4. Pick one: :A. Dawn :B. Dusk 5. Four boxes are placed before you. Which one do you open? :A. The ornate one, promising secret knowledge and unbearable temptation :B. The small, tortoiseshell box, embellished in gold, with a small, squeaking creature :C. The small, pewter box that reads "I only open for the worthy" :D. The gleaming black box marked with Merlin's rune 6. Pick one: :A. White :B. Black 7. What road tempts you the most? :A. The cobbled street lined with ancient buildings :B. The wide, sunny, grassy lane :C. The twisting, leaf-strewn path through woods :D. The narrow, dark, lantern-lit alley 8. Pick one: :A. Forest :B. River 9. What scares you most? :A. Speaking in such a silly voice, people will laugh at you and mock you :B. Waking up and realizing your family & friends don't know you :C. An eye at the keyhole of the dark, windowless room where you're locked :D. Standing on top of something high, without anything to stop you from falling 10. It's late, you're walking alone, and hear a peculiar cry you believe has a magical source. What do you do? :A. Wait for developments, while mentally reviewing the most appropriate spells :B. Draw your wand & stand your ground :C. Draw your wand & search for the source :D. Proceed with caution, keep a hand on the concealed wand, and keep an eye out ---- The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. It must be at least two paragraphs long, seven sentences each. ... 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? It must be at least three paragraphs long, seven sentences each. * .... 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Madeline's model is ??? from ???. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important characters from the Harry Potter Universe!) : Madeline is a Half-Blood. 5) Does your character have any special abilities? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of a magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have a character with special abilities/of a different magical race as one of your first two characters!) : Madeline has no special abilities. 6) What year is your character in? : Madeline is a fifth year. 7) The Sorting Hat has been known to take house preference into consideration. If your character could select one house they believe they are best suited for, what would it be and why? : surprise me idk ---- OOC Questions 1) Is this your first character? :A. This is my first character. :B. No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? If you do have exotic characters, please list both the name and the type of exotic. Remember you are only allowed one of each type with the exception of nymphs. Comments